


Meetings Continued

by ElSun



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8348278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun
Summary: Supergirl first Interview with Grant Grant





	

Title: Meetings  Aithor: Holliday  Pairing: Cat/Supergirl  Disclaimer: The Pack §&&&@@&&&&&&@@&&&&&&@&&&&&&&&&&&& Kara made a small smile as she took a seat. Cat was intrigued so she did likewise the two sat for awhile just looking at one another until the silence was broken. “If we can begin I will answer any questions you may want to ask.” “I want to know everything.” “Everything is rather vague. Let’s begin with my home world was dying I and my cousin Superman where sent to Earth to give us a chance at life. While his family where scientists mine where Council members who ruled our society. My baby cousin arrived safely while I was asleep in my pod and only recently emerged.” “So you are older than Superman?” “Yes.” “So tell me a little about yourself.” “I like old movies, fine wines, chocolate and reading.” “What about you Miss.Grant?” Cat was struck for a moment she had caught her off guard by a simple question. The allure was there but she wasn’t stupid the power could be desstructive. Yet she did enjoy the game. “I am 185lbs 5'6 I am a smoker and I do drink occasionally.” “Well do you date?” “I don’t date but when I meet her.” “Her…”  
TBC...


End file.
